iCarly: Spencer's Wedding
by Fiction Generation
Summary: Spencer direncanakan akan menikah dengan seorang gadis bernama Tasha. Bagaimana acara pernikahan mereka ya?


"kau siap?" Tanya Carly sambil tersenyum kearah kakak semata wayangnya itu.

"siap untuk apa?" jawab kakaknya.

"jangan bodoh Spencer.. 11 jam lagi kau akan menghadiri pernikahanmu" kata Carly dengan senyumannya yang khas.

"Carly, aku.. aku tidak siap" jawab Spencer sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk di sofa ayng sudah ada di apartemen mereka bertahun-tahun.

"takpapa Spencer, aku rasa kau hanya merasa gugup. Itu sangat wajar. Tasha orang yang baik" Carly menenangkan kakaknya.

"banyak yang aku khawatirkan Carly.." ujar Spencer.

"who?me?" kata Carly tersenyum menggoda.

"Gibby's mother" jawab Spencer singkat.

-_- Carly memasang muka seperti itu.

"so..good luck for your wedding Spencer" kata Carly sambil beranjak dari sofa.

"wait, Carly" panggil Spencer.

"ya Spencer?" Carly membalikkan badannya.

"aku akan merindukanmu" ucap Spencer.

"ah..Spencer, my weirdest brother alive" ujar Carly sambil memeluk Spencer.

"Carly, warna rambutmu kusam" ujam Spencer.

"Spencer!nobody compares to you!" ujar Carly dan memeluk Spencer lebih erat.

Skip.

Hari pernikahan Spencer tiba. Spencer sudah siap didepan seorang penghulu yang hendak menikahkannya dengan Tasha. Carly, Sam, dan Freddie sedang mempersiapkan peralatan untuk webshow mereka, iCarly. Spencer's wedding akan disiarkan langsung di iCarly!

"Carly, siapa nama calon pengantin wanitanya?" Tanya Freddie.

"Tasha" jawab Sam.

"aku bertanya pada Carly Sam..but wait!Tasha?! sounds like Gibby's ex's name"

"yeah.. but she's pretty" ajwab Carly.

Skip.

Tasha menggunakan gaun hijau tosca yang begitu indah. Spencer menggunakan setelan jas abu-abu dengan dasi tosca yang senada dengan Tasha. Mereka sungguh serasi.

"C'mon Freddie" kata Carly.

"in one, two, three" kata Freddie memberi aba-aba.

"Hey there! Im Carly!"

"and im Sam!"

"and this is… SPENCER'S WEDDING LIVE ON ICARLY!" kata Sam dan Carly serempak.

"heyyo wassup, aku akan menanyakan kabar Chris. Hey! Apa kabar Chris?" kata Sam sambil memukul pelan lengan sang penghulu.

"baik..baik.." ujar Pak Penghulu.

"Hey Tasha!you look beautiful with that dress!" puji Carly. Masih live di iCarly.

"tidak juga. there's lipstick on your teeth Tasha" kata Sam.

Freddie,Carly dan Tasha memberikan tatapan -_-

"Jadi Spencer, bersediakah kau menerima Tasha sebagai pendamping hidupmu?" Tanya Pak Penghulu. Mari kita sebut dia Chris saja.

"of course he do!" jawab Carly sambil nyengir.

"Carly, let Spencer yang menjawab.."

"oh, yeah!" jawab Carly tetap bersemangat.

Spencer mulai bicara.

"ai…du…dududududu" jawab Spencer tegang.

"Spencer, kau hanya harus mengatakan 'do' satu kali. C'mon dude! Iknow you can!" kata Sam sambil meninju punggung Spencer beberapa kali. Para hadirin undangan terlihat bingung.

"Sam!Carly!iCarly is over here!" kata Freddie mengingatkan.

"shut up Freddie!" jawab Sam galak.

Freddie hanya diam. Dia terlihat bête.

"Chris, I can't" kata Spencer pendek.

Para undangan seketika kaget.

"he still love me!" teriak ibunya Gibby yang taklain adalah mantan pacar Spencer. Tidak ada yang mneghiraukannya.

"im sorry Tasha, aku belum siap meninggalkan my Carly" ujar Spencer. Spencer berlari menuju jalanan. Dia mulai menaiki taksi yang ia berhentikan.

"Tasha, are you okay? Should I call him?" kata Carly cemas.

"im okay Carly, don't ya worry" kata Tasya berusaha menutupi air matanya.

"aku sudah memberitahu kau kalau Spencer masih mencintaiku!" ujar Gibby's Mom yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disebelah mereka.

"Shuddup!" kata Sam sambil mengacungkan daging domba yang ia ambil dari tempat para undangan makan. Em, sebenarnya tidak. Ia merebutnya dari salah satu undangan yang baru saja mengambilnya.

Skip.

Para undangan sudah dipersilahkan makan, bahkan beberapa sudah pulang.

"I gotta move on Carly" jawab Tasha sambil menghapus air matanya.

"tidak usah khawatir Tasha, kau cantik, baik, pintar. Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Tapi aku tahu Spencer adalah yang terbaik! Spencer hanya belum siap" ucap Carly menenangkan.

"Hey Carly!Sam!Freddie! Surprise!" kata Gibby.

"Gibby!" kata mereka bertiga.

"Hey yo Gibby's Tummy" kata Freddie sambil memuku mukul perut Gibby yang gendut.

"aku dapat kabar Spencer menikah, jadi aku mengambil tiket penerbangan kesini dari liburanku di Spanyol. Hola!" kata Gibby.

"wait..Gibby?" ucap Tasha.

"Tasha?" kata Gibby kaget.

"wait, kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Sam.

"Tasha adalah mantanku! Yang sering aku ceritakan pada kalian!"

"WHAT?!" ujar Carly, Sam, dan Freddie.

"kau berkencan dengan gadis berumur 23 tahun?!" Tanya Freddie syok.

"yeah.." jawab Gibby bangga.

"Carly, I already move on" senyum Tasha.

"okay. WHAT?! Ke siapa?!"

Tasha tersenyum kearah Gibby.

"AWH GIBBY-_-" kata Carly,Sam, dan Freddie.

Diapartemen Spencer dan Carly.

"one, two, three, ah! Berapa lama lagi aku harus menghitung berapa banyak sendok disini! Lama sekali Carly pulang from that stupid wedding!" ujar Spencer.

Kembali di lokasi pernikahan..

"suatu saat, didepan Chris, akan ada, aku dank au" ujar Freddie.

"Fred, aku.." jawab Carly.

"yeah, you already have a boyfriend right? I know" kata Freddie sambil etrsenyum. Senyuman Freddie emang badai.

Tidak disangka dibelakang Carly dan Freddie sedari tadi sudah ada Sam. Apa ayng dirasakan Sam saat ini? Apakah dia Jealous? Entahlah. Dia masih terus memakan daging domba sebesar pentungan pak polisi dengan lahap.


End file.
